Ask
by Riku Watashi
Summary: Ed might be sick, but he's too embarrassed to ask anyone to check for a fever. Parental!Roy One-shot


**Hi! Sorry, I should be working on my other stories, this popped into my head this morning, though.**

**I'm having a Parental!RoyEd story contest for early summer. Deadline: June 25**

**Please pm me if you have an entry, and publish it, and I'll read it. **

**If you'd like word-prompts, :**

**-Warm**

**-Heavy**

**-Summer**

**-Ice cream**

**Thank you! Please enjoy the story!**

Ask

Edward rested his head against his younger brother's armor. It was cool, a stark contrast to the atmosphere around them. The current temperature in Amestris was 90 degrees Fahrenheit, not a horrible temperature, but it definitely wasn't comfortable if two of your limbs were made of metal, which had a tendency to become hot in the sun. Strangely enough, the armor of his younger brother, who he was currently riding piggyback style on, was cool.

It felt nice and comforting to rest his head against it, and he did so without so much as an inkling to move or do anything else.

They were walking back to Central after another dead end in their infinite wild goose chase, and while Edward was somewhat irritated, he was definitely calm at the moment. There was something infinitely comforting about his younger brother's presence, and he didn't speak, not needing to.

He had gone on her another technically successful mission, but it yielded nothing helpful in the sense of the Philosopher's stone. He was constantly letting his younger brother down, but he still stayed with him. He hurt a little from the fact that he wasn't getting him back what he had promised, but he was relieved that he still had someone to rely on.

"Brother?" Alphonse said, waking his older brother from his deep thoughts. "Hmm..?" Ed grunted. "What is it, Al?" "Um.. Are you.. alright, brother?" "Huh? Yeah, sorry Al, I was just thinking.." He tightened his grip on the armor. "No.. I mean, you were pressing your forehead against me. Are you sick?" "Oh.. No, sorry, I didn't mean to give that implication.."

Whenever Edward had been ill as a young child, he would often press his forehead against the window or some cool thing because it felt good he he had a fever. Hence Alphonse now asking if he was ill. It hadn't really occurred to him at the moment, though, and he continued to rest his head against his brother, wondering distantly if he might be ill. "Brother? Are you sure you're alright?" Ed sighed. "Yeah, just.. tired, I guess.." He clutched his report which detailed the mission in his right hand, and stared lazily around as they walked through the town, admittedly gaining some strange looks.

The large building stood up in front of them. Ed sighed in an exaggeratedly loud fashion, and dismounted. "Thanks Al.." he mumbled, smoothing his slightly rumpled clothes. "I'll be back in a minute or so!" he called back, jogging into the building.

As soon as he stepped in, a scent set off a sudden headache, causing him to quietly hiss in pain. Was he sick..? He put his hand to his forehead, after handing the report to his left hand. He blinked, suddenly realizing that he had just put his _gloved automail _hand to his forehead, and mentally slapped himself. He switched the hand his report was in, and removed his glove with his teeth, pressing his flesh palm to his head. It didn't _feel _warm.. But wait, were you actually able to feel if you had one with your own hand..? He paused, thinking it over, until Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped into the room to see him standing there, staring blankly, lost in thought, a report in his right hand, and his left glove in his teeth. "Ed..ward..?" she asked. His neck snapped around to look at her, then blushed, realizing how dumb he looked. He could ask Lieutenant Hawkeye to feel.. But no.. That'd be pretty embarrassing. "Are you here to see the Colonel?" she asked, with a confused expression. He removed the glove from his mouth and slid it back on. "Ah.. Yeah, sorry. Is he available right now?" She nodded. " 'kay. Thanks," he nodded, running off. She paused thoughtfully before continuing with her job.

Ed kicked open the door. Roy sighed, his eternal smirk present. "Ah, Fullmetal. I see you've returned. How'd it go?" "Terrible, ya jerk, " he muttered. "Lemme guess, it was another false lead in the Philosopher's stone?" Ed nodded harshly. "Lemme guess, you knew that before you went us?" he spat. Roy sighed. "I wouldn't intentionally send you on a false trail, but I can't guarantee it's good." "As you well know, " he added. Edward growled. He had to admit he was right... He hit his lip as his headache got worse for a moment. "Something wrong?" Roy asked , noticing a little wince from Ed. He shook his head. He could ask Colonel Mustang to check... No.. That'd be worse than Hawkeye..

He turned his head, about to stomp out, when he noticed the first aid kit on the wall. Those had disposable thermometers (A/N I don't think they do..). He just had to get Roy to not notice..

Roy was attempting to read his report. A yawn slipped from the tired Colonel. If he fell asleep.. Ed could grab it! He sat down on the couch, 'waiting for Roy to finish reading it'.

Eventually, Colonel Stupid fell asleep. It was almost insane how fast he did. Ed made a mad dash across the room, but... He couldn't reach! The couches weren't likely moving over here any time soon, and alchemy would wake up Mustang...

He slipped out of the room and stole Breda's swivel chair, earning him a look from Havoc, and Fuery assumed he was trying to prank Breda.

He pulled the chair over. He could _almost _reach...

He stood on the back of the chair in an admittedly precarious position. He opened the white box and pulled out the thermometer, holding it high, pleased with his victory, until...

The chair slid. The thermometer flew out of his hand, he fell to the ground, the first aid kit on top of him, striking his head, as he fell along with the chair in a loud crash. "Fullmetal!" he heard from across the room, and hurried footsteps. Roy knelt down next to him. Ed whimpered in pain, clutching his head, as tears welled up in his eyes. "Dang it! Why did you do that?!" Roy exclaimed, exasperated. "..couldn't reach.." Ed muttered, and braced himself for the short joke that never came. He felt a hand pressed to his forehead. "You're burning up! Why didn't you say anything?!" Ed looked down, his face red. " I.. It was embarrassing.. I didn't wanna ask you for h..help.. " A flashlight was shined quickly in his eyes, causing him to wince. "You don't look like you have a concussion..." Roy sighed and lifted Ed in his arms, much to the boy's surprise. He layed him on the couch. "Take a nap," he said. Ed consented, exhausted. "Next time, just ask for help.

**Review!**


End file.
